oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Thunder Dragoon
|occupation = |relatives = Golden Thunder Quardran (father), Alburna D. Bryan (sworn brother) |alias = Navy Blue Dragoon |epithet = The Changing Flame(炎の変化) |age = 25 |birth = April 8th |height = 200cm |status = Alive |weight = 68kg |dfname = Aoihi Aoihi No Mi ( pronounced Eye-hi) |dfbackcolor = FFFF00 |dftextcolor = 000000 |dfename = Combustion Combustion Fruit |dfmeaning = Sound of blue flames |dftype = }} Golden Thunder Dragoon, or commonly known as Navy Blue Dragoon, is one of the Commodores of the Navy. His friends and comrades see him as a kind and respected person among the Navy, but inside, he has a serious personality that makes many people around him feel fear. Dragoon is the user of the Combustion Combustion fruit, a fruit that allows him to control flames, but when he controls them, they become more hotter than ever, changing their color to blue, which makes his enemies watch out for how hot the flames will be. Dragoon is the older sworn brother of Alburna D. Bryan, but there is no evidence that Dragoon is stronger, although not mentioned in Bryan's past, they both grew up together in the Navy, and when Bryan left, Dragoon made a vow to hunt him down. Many of Dragoon's closest friends call him Drago for short. Personality When he is talking to fellow marines or innocent civilians, he always smiles and is happy to help them out. Dragoon is nice to his fellow Marines and greatly respects the Admirals and those with positions higher than him. When working, his expression and personality changes very quickly. He becomes very serious, not caring what goes in his way, he cares only when the job is done. When he is serious, he talks to his subordinates with no respect. After a mission, he would change, becoming the nicer and caring type. This personality changing issue has given him the title The Changing Flame. His seniors call this he can switch between a calm, low flame to a raging, hot flame. He is reported to be the most dangerous in his serious personality. Devil Fruit Dragoon is the current user of the Combustion Combustion fruit, the power to manipulate fire and the heat the fire produces. This has kind of similar effects to that of the fruit, but the Aoihi Aoihi No Mi is the power to control the hottest flame there is. His fruit gives him transformations based on how much heat he adds to the flames. Yellow Burn, Red Burn and Blue Burn. His flames are very controlled and said to be able to burn anything other than that of water. Flame Wave: A blast of fire is trained on the opponent to burn them, follows the opponent everywhere, but will die out, and when the user commands to. Aoihiken: A blue flame that shoots out of the fist to burn the opponent down and hits them like an explosion. Pillar to Exterminate: A pillar forms from where Bryan is standing and sends blue flames everywhere. Relationships Dragoon's mother is unknown, but his father Golden Thunder Quardran passed away right when he was taken in by the Navy. There he met Alburna D. Bryan, who both drank sake to become sworn brothers. Though Dragoon was older, Bryan always was stronger than him, not because of his Devil fruit or Doroki, but because of his determination to fight. Dragoon admired that, but now all he wants to do is hunt Bryan and his son and kill them both. This way, he can break the sake vow they did years ago. Dragoon still thinks of Bryan as his rival and wants to surpass him no matter what. Equipment Dragoon wears a common uniform from the , although as a marine, most people feel annoyed by how Dragoon wears something as common as that, disrespecting his seniors. Dragoon thinks that if the people thinks of him as just a normal person, showing them his powers will become more amusing. Although you can this only happens on some occasions, Dragoon carries a metal club tipped with and uses this only against the powerful pirates he encounters. Dragoon always wears a glove, which shows that he keep his powers hidden so others don't get afraid by the fire. If you see from a distance him taking his glove off, then you have to get away as far as you can, before his flames burn you. Dragoon normally carries a , but he sometimes doesn't have the snail just to annoy his seniors. Family Although his family is unknown, the only member whose name is mentioned is Golden Thunder Quardran, which is a famous Marine Instructor but retired. Dragoon has never met his father in person, but has often heard him talking on a Transponder Snail to some Marine soldiers. Dragoon is not mentioned to have brothers and sisters, but there are signs that people have used his name Golden in the past. Most people say that Dragoon's family is the most mysterious out of anyone in the Navy, but Dragoon has someone who is very close to him, and he learnt something from her. Friend She is from the Navy as well, but her entire family is from a line of famous pirates, so no one takes her seriously and thinks she is a traitor. Only Dragoon knows that she has a deeper heart than any Marine. Battles Although not known yet, there are a few battles that haven't played out yet, but they will appear in a certain roleplay. This is only appears in roleplays and nothing else. Note: A few battles have characters borrowed from another user with Permission. Dragoon vs Alburna D. Bryan Dragoon and Bryan vs an entire Cipher Pol team Dragoon vs Oni D. Kanto Dragoon, Evo D. Dydas and Torran D. Raijin vs Alburna D. Bryan